Guardaespaldas
by MilfeulleS
Summary: Ahora que Yuuki se ha vuelto su amante, Kaname piensa que no está segura. Por lo que decide ponerle un guardaespaldas para que la proteja. ¿Logrará cumplir bien su trabajo? / EDITANDO
1. Chapter 1

Tenía que admitirlo. Ésto había sido total y completamente su culpa. Él fue el que decidió seguir a Kuran Kaname, sí, pero.. con ésta orden había ido demasiado lejos. Claramente, Kaname era un purasangre y él debía obedecerlo, fuese cual fuese su petición. Así que sin mas remedio, se dirijió al Dormitorio del Sol.

Vagó por los corredores, ignorándo a algunas de sus fans. _"Cuanto mas pronto empiece, mas pronto terminará"_ y con ese pensamiento, golpeó la puerta correspondiente. No tuvo que esperar mucho, para que una melena castaña se asomara al exterior.

- ¿Aidou-senpai? - estaba notoriamente confundida.

- Cross Yuuki, ahora que se ha convertido en la amante de Kaname-sama, él me ha enviado a que la protegiera. - hizo una leve reverencia con fastidio.

- ¿Eh? - no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿A que la protegiera? ¿De que exactamente? - Es decir.. que tú serás.. mi.. - no podía pronunciar _esa_ palabra.

- Tu guardaespaldas.. - completó con remordimiento.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Él? ¿Que siempre la molestó? ¿Su guardaespaldas? Debía estar soñando. Se pellizcó rapidamente el brazo para cerciorarse. _Definitivamente no estaba soñando_.

- Apresurate, Cross Yuuki. - le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Si no se daba prisa, iba a llegar tarde. No es que a él le importe mucho el asunto, pero si Kaname-sama se enteraba lo mataría. - Suficiente que tenga que soportar la luz solar y el hecho de no poder dormir. - aclaró cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

- Lo siento.. - se disculpó - Solo.. - hizo un ademán como restándole importancia - _Dijería _la nueva información. - una sonrisa maligna casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

- Trata de _dijerir_ mas rápido, llegarás tarde. - informó comenzándo a caminar unos pasos mas adelante que ella.

Caminaron unos eternos minutos hasta llegar a la Academia. Era palpable la tensión en ese momento, sin mencionar los celosos comentarios de las estudiantes. Hizo caso omiso a lo que los rodeaba y siguió su camino hasta el salón. Aidou tendría que esperarla afuera, mientras ella era atacada, literalmente, por sus compañeras de curso.

Después de pasado un rato, parecía que no se cansaban de bombardearla de preguntas acerca del tema. Sin mencionar lo dramáticas que se ponían. ¿Tenían acaso que sobreactuarlo todo? Rezaba internamente porque la profesora de matemática llegara pronto. ¿Que no se les acababan las preguntas? Se debatía exasperada contra sí misma.

En medio de la clase, ya no lo soportaba. Su cabeza le dolía, su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Tenía un vago recuerdo sobre lo que soñó anoche, y eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Se desmayó, cayendo sobre su mesa de trabajo. Rapidamente la llevaron a la enfermeria, mientras su "guardaespaldas" vigilaba la puerta.

- Despertaste.. - mensionó el rubio al ver que abría los ojos. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, en una pose bastante sexy, que no paso desapercibida por la guardiana.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Aidou-senpai? - preguntó algo perdida.

- Ahh.. - suspiró. - Te desmayaste en medio de la clase, ¿Estas mareada? - se acercó un poco a la cama en donde ella estaba recostada.

Negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. - Es solo.. que no he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos dias. - le explicó.

- Entonces descansa, estaré afuera. - le dijo dandose media vuelta, y comenzando a salir de la habitación. Pero algo se lo impidió. Yuuki lo tomó de la manga de la camisa para que no se alejara. En cuanto él volteo confundido, ella bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro con sus cabellos.

- Ya.. ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. - un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- No lo hago. - le informó con frialdad. - Si Kaname-sama se entera de esto, me matará, asi que debo que hacer bien mi trabajo. - puntualizó.

Aún así, Yuuki no se lo creía. Esa preocupación no podía venir de alguien que solo seguía ordenes. Quería seguir creyendo, que le importaba, aunque sea un poco. Por lo que, le restó importancia al asunto. Si él no iba a aceptar que le tenía, al menos, un poco de aprecio, ella se lo haría notar. La sonrisa maligna de ésta mañana volvió a aparecer en su rostro, después de pensar en jugarle una _pequeña_ broma al vampiro.

- Aidou-senpai.. - le llamó captando su atensión. - Vísteme. - le _ordenó_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaaa!! ^^

Mi Primer Fic de Vampire Knight! Es un Two-Shot!

Ya se, AidouYuuki? Pareja Extraña! Pero me gusta ! *¬*

Quiero aclarar que no se escribir Lemmons, asi que lo voy a intentar,

pero si no me sale, lo borro y no lo subo. Lo reescribiré y subiré la segunda parte normal!.

**Dejen reviews Plizz ^^**

Milfeulle Sakuraba.


	2. Chapter 2

- Aidou-senpai.. - le llamó captando su atensión. - Vísteme. - le _ordenó_.

- ¡¿Qué?! - sonó aterrado.

- Vísteme. - repitió con inocencia que el rubio sabía que no tenía.

- No haré tal cosa. Ya estás grande, puedes vestirte sola. - intentó explicarle.

- Le diré a Kaname-senpai que no me estás cuidando bien. - sabía que amenazarlo de esa forma y hacer el berrinche que hizo, solo lo haría una niña de cinco años, pero.. ¿Qué podía decir? Quería divertirse un rato. Iba a sacarle provecho a esto del "guardaespaldas".

- Eso no es cierto! - le reclamó con temor, al imaginarse a Kaname-sama castigándolo.

- No muerdo, Aidou-senpai. ¿O es que acaso.. tienes vergüenza? - le preguntó pícaramente.

- Soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu sirviente. - un último intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión. Un último intento para que desistiera de ésta absurda petición.

- Hazlo. - sentenció. Y sin poder hacer nada mas que maldecir por lo bajo, se levantó y tomó el uniforme diurno de la Academia, que estaba delicadamente doblado sobre una mesa. Se arrodillo sobre la cama, para mayor comodidad y tomó la falda para comenzar.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Nada mas ver esa sonrisita burlona que tenía Yuuki, la delataba. Estaba jugando vilmente con ésto. Así que, ¿Por qué no divertírse él también?. Se arrepentiría de utilizarlo de esa manera.

- Levanta y estira tus piernas. - le pidió con fingida amabilidad. Estando acostada, hizo lo que le pidió, para poder deslizar mejor la falda. Mientras lo hacía, rozaba sutilmente su delicada piel. ¡Dios! Era tan suave.

Cuando terminó, no se movió. Quedo embobado al ver su abdomen completamente plano. Jamás se imaginó que detrás de toda esa ropa, justamente _ella_, escondía ése físico. Yuuki, al notarlo, se sonrojó debilmente, y al ver que no pensaba mover ni un músculo, no tuvo opción mas que abrir sus piernas para poder apoyarlas a los lados de los hombros del rubio, sobre la cama.

Tuvo un intensó deseo de _saborearla_. Ahora mas que nunca, y eso que ni siquiera olía su sangre. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso?. No tenía idea. No quería pensar en eso ahora. En un rápido movimiento, besó lentamente su vientre y fue subiendo, dejando pequeños besos a su paso, hasta llegar a la boca del estómago.

Pero así como subió, lo vió bajar a su antigua posición. Estaba completamente confundida por la situación. Le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. No, le _encantaba_. Disfrutaba cada roce que tenían sus cuerpos. Pero lo que hizo a continuación, la tomó demasiado desprevenida.

Comenzó a lamer de una sola pasada, toda la zona que anteriormente había besado. Ésto provocó que soltara un fuerte gemido, que al darse cuenta, hizo que tapara rapidamente su boca. Ninguna de las dos cosas, pasaron desapercibidas por el ojiceleste. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se asomó en su rostro.

Comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuerpo. Subía por entremedio de sus pechos, sin tocarlos. Ya se encargaría después de ellos. Besó por en medio de su clavícula, para comenzar a atacar su cuello, teniendo especial cuidado con sus colmillos. Siguió su recorrido hasta su menton, hasta toparse con sus labios. Depositó un corto beso en ellos, y se separó unas milésimas de segundo para observarlos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y con un ágil movimiento, con su mano derecha la tomó de la mandíbula, apretando sus mejillas, y devoró salvajemente sus labios.

Yuuki rodeo su cuello, hundiendo sus manos en el suave cabello rubio de Aidou, correspondiendo de la misma forma. Era un beso muy agitador, muy.. intenso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, enredándose una con la otra, en movimientos acompasados. El ojiceleste soltó su agarre, para tocar sutilmente su mejilla, mientras llevaba la otra mano a su estrecha cintura, rodeandola en una suave caricia posesiva.

La guardiana no se quedó atrás. Sus manos se movieron estratégicamente por su espalda, atrayendolo mas hacia su pequeño cuerpo. De un momento a otro, cortó el beso para reemplazarlo por un estrepitóso gemido placentero.

- Aidou-senpai.. - suspiró con la respiración entrecortada.

El susodicho había abandonado su mejilla para apoderarse de uno de sus pechos. Lo apretaba y lo movía de arriba a abajo, obligándola a gemir mas fuerte de satisfacción.

- Y ésto, es solo el principio. - susurró en su oído sensualmente, para luego lamer y morder el lóbulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaa! ^^ Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen!

Como ya tarde bastante en subir la segunda parte y no se me ocurre todavía un final, he decidido hacer un Three-Shot! Ademas de que, como dijo Aidou-sama, ésto recien empieza =D

Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir la tercera parte, por asuntos escolares. Pero la subiré lo prometo!

_Gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios! Me alegra que les guste! Ya saben.. No hay muchos fans de ésta pareja, aunque yo la encuentro auténtica y única. Por no mensionar extraña pero sutil._

**Dejen Reviews Plizz ^^**

Milfeulle Sakuraba.


	3. Chapter 3

El susodicho había abandonado su mejilla para apoderarse de uno de sus pechos. Lo apretaba y lo movía de arriba a abajo, obligándola a gemir mas fuerte de satisfacción.

- Y ésto, es solo el principio. - susurró en su oído sensualmente, para luego lamer y morder el lóbulo.

Fue subiendo con la mano que estaba en su espalda, hasta el broche del sujetador, soltándolo hábilmente. En cuanto se deshizo de él, pudo sentir en su otra mano, como el pezón comenzaba a endurecerse. Siguió apresándolo mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello, para luego continuar su tarea, con el otro seno.

Yuuki gemía una y otra vez, mas fuerte que la última. Sacó una de sus manos, de entre los cabellos del rubio, y tapó fuertemente su boca para tratar de acallarlos, cerrando sus párpados con rudeza. El ojiceleste negó con la cabeza ante su acción, y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Déjame escucharte.. - susurró, mientras veía como la guardiana aflojaba el agarre y dejaba caer la mano en sus hombros. Sus ojos se entreabieron y lo miraron con algo de vergüenza. Él le dedicó otra tierna sonrisa, y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

Ahora con un poco mas de confianza, la castaña se reincorporó, quedando sentada en la cama. El rubio aún la tenía por la cintura, por lo que todo se le hizo mas fácil. Lo besó suave y lentamente, posicionando sus manos, en el cuello de la chaqueta para tratar de quitarsela. Comprendiendo lo que pensaba, la ayudó, deshaciéndose de la camisa y zapatos también. En cuanto iba a condenar a su pantalón, al mismo destino, una mano lo detuvo.

- Yo.. yo lo haré. - sus mejillas tenían un adorable tinte carmesí, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Al ver que sus manos se dirijían temblorosas a la hebilla del pantalón, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

- No estés nerviosa.. - intentó tranquilizarla, acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

- Es que me da mucha pena! - pronunció avergonzada ante la declaración. - Pero lo haré.. - lo miró decidida. - Me toca darte placer. - le dijo amable y directamente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Por supuesto, se asombró ante tales palabras. No esperaba que le dijera algo como eso. Aunque después de todo, no le servía de nada pensar en eso. Siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Yuuki acarició con un dedo, por encima del pantalón, la notable erección que poseía el rubio en esos momentos. Logrando un suspiró demasiado agradable de su parte. Tomó la iniciativa, y ésta vez, mas segura de si misma, comenzó a desabrochar los botones, hasta que finalmente, el ojiceleste se deshizo de un tirón de ellos, lanzándolos a alguna parte de la habitación.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él. Y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, provocándo fricción entre sus partes íntimas. Estando arrodillados, el tacto era aún mayor. Ambos gemían placenteramente. Él tomó sus nalgas, para apretárla mas contra sí, y hacer aún mas profundo el contacto. Considerando que tenían la ropa interior puesta. Ella solo apoyaba las manos en sus hombros para impulsarse mas en cada movimiento, mientras sus pezones rozaban contra el torso desnudo del rubio, que solo lograba excitarlo de sobremanera.

Poco a poco, él fue depositándola en la cama nuevamente, terminando con sus movimientos acompasados. Le quitó la falda y la pequeña braguita que la cubría. También se sacó su propia ropa interior, quedándo ambos completamente al descubierto. Contemplaba su belleza una y otra vez, sin perder detalle alguno. Tan frágil, delicada, _apetecible_.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Había observado su bien dotado miembro, y como Dios parecía ser tan justo con las proporciones que le otorgó al vampiro. ¡Claro! Ellos eran criaturas perfectas. La relación que tenían con los humanos siempre era lejana, _prohibidos_. Siempre se veían bien arreglados, _bellos_. Demostraban tener una sabiduría inalcanzable a cualquier mente normal, rodeados de dotes y experiencias que nadie mas posée, _expertos_.

Estaba encima de ella, pero se apoyaba en sus brazos y rodillas, para que no tuviera que soportar su peso. Se inclinó y la beso con la mas grande de las dulzuras. Una de sus manos se dirijió hasta su intimidad, y metió lentamente su dedo. ¡Ah! ¡Como extrañaba esos satisfactorios gemidos!.

Sus movimientos se volvieron un poco mas rápidos, al poner su segundo dedo. Mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba circularmente su clítoris. Sintió que algo le faltaba, asi que no dudó en colocar un tercer dedo en su cavidad. Hasta que por fin, llegó el tan esperado orgásmo. Un líquido viscoso empapaba sus dedos. Sería mucho mas sencillo, ahora que estaba húmeda.

Luego de gritar el nombre del rubio con un placer inimaginable, lo tomó por el rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

Con la voz entrecortada, y en un tono casi desesperado - Juguemos a ser uno. - se acercó a su oído, y con la voz mas lujuriosa que su garganta le permitía - Quiero sentirte mío. - le susurró.

No se hizo de rogar. Sacó sus dedos de aquella zona sagrada, y colocó su miembro con cuidado. Yuuki se aferro a su espalda, al sentir como su himen se rompía. Pero ese dolor, fue reemplazado por los agitados gemidos de los dos. Sus embestídas eran rápidas, pero cuidadosas. No quería lastimarla. Por nada del mundo lo haría. La protegería.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Kaname lo envió a cuidarla y él.. ¿Se acostaba con ella?. Era su amante, no de él. Lo estaba traicionando. La observó por unos minutos, y se tranquilizó al instante.

- ¡Aidou-senpai! - ella gemía únicamente su nombre. El de él y el de nadie mas. Despejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, acelerando las embestidas y volviéndola a besar salvajemente, para acallar su último grito.

Llegaron juntos al climax, una sensación de indescriptible calor la llenaba. Lo sentía. Era suyo. Los dos estaban agitados y apenas podían respirar normalmente.

- No es tan malo ser mi guardaespaldas, ¿Verdad? - comentó con burla la castaña.

- Sirviente, Yuuki, Sirviente. - le corrigió el rubio mientras besaba sus labios. Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a vestirse, el Sol ya se estaba poniendo.

- Curioso. No recuerdo haberte pedido esa clase de _servicios_. - comentó una voz a sus espaldas, que les helo la sangre. Voltearon lenta y pausadamente, a observar el lugar de donde provenía esa, aparentemente, tranquila voz.

- K-K-Ka-Kaname-s-sen-senpai.. - mensionó notablemente aterrada, la guardiana.

- Kaname-sama.. - rogó lloriqueando e imploró a los Dioses por su vida.

Yuuki le miró significativamente al rubio y le susurró un claro: _"corre"_. No tuvo que decirselo dos veces, para que su figura desapareciera de sus vistas.

- ¿Es eso verdaderamente lo que quieres? - preguntó Kaname antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

- Así es. - respondió mirándolo con seguridad.

- Él no te conoce. - comentó dolido.

- Lo hará. - le informó decidida, a lo que Kaname solo pudo observarla confundida. - Tendremos recuerdos juntos. - mensionó sonriendo solo como ella sabe hacerlo.

- Ya veo. - le miró comprensivamente. - Que no se atreva a dañarte, o lo haré desaparecer miesteriosamente de la faz de la Tierra. - sonrió con dulzura. Siempre la protegería.

- Cuento contigo. - se burló Yuuki, mientras se abrazaban fraternalmente.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Kaname la miró algo incrédulo, despertando la duda en su pequeña hermanita.

- Correrá un buen rato.. lo sabes ¿verdad? - preguntó algo preocupado.

- ¡Ah! - suspiró cansada. - Lo sé. Iré a buscarlo. - Caminó con pesadez hasta Kaname, y ambos se fueron a buscar al ojiceleste.

En algun lugar del Dormitorio de la Luna, podía verse a un rubio corriendo por todos los corredores, tratándo de esconderse en cualquier lugar considerable.

- ¡Ayúdame, Kami-sama! - gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras se metía en su lugar secreto. El armario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaaa! ^^ Perdonen, la verdad es que no tenía idea de como hacer un Lemmon. Le pedí ayuda a un amigo mio pero como no había visto la serie, no entendía nada de Por qué el guardaespaldas y todo eso. Así que no pudo ayudarme! T_T No se imaginan mi tristeza! Estaba sola en ésto y no sabía que hacer!.

Pero bueno, esto es lo que salió. Es mi primer Lemmon, ojalá les guste!. Puse mucho esfuerzo en él! T_T Si no les gusta como describí las cosas y demás, no duden en decirmelo. Lo borraré e intentaré escribir de nuevo!.

Tampoco se me ocurría un final, así que lo dejé a Aidou-sama pidiendo ayuda! =D

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me gustó mucho saber que les gusta mi historia!_

Gracias por leer! =D No olviden dejar reviews! xD

**Milfeulle Sakuraba.**


End file.
